


Heatwave

by Ladyelle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Cockblocking, F/M, First attempt at a/b/o so be nice lol, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: Happy belated birthday to VastSeaMind! 💕💕
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VastSeaMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastSeaMind/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to VastSeaMind! 💕💕

Readjusting your backpack which contained everything you had in the world right now, you craned your neck and stared up at the block of apartments you would now be calling home, and dared to let out the relived sigh you had been holding in for the past week.

It hadn't been easy getting here. After months of hiding money in a separate bank account and trying to find the perfect moment to leave, you had finally made it out. None of your friends believed you when you told them that your now ex had hit you on more than one occasion, positively mortified and telling you that you should be lucky to have such a fine Alpha like him, and taking a bit of 'rough play' was all part of an Omegas dutiful role. But that wasn't just playing, you actually didn't mind a firmer touch, but he seemed to delight in causing you excruciating pain; you had the scars, (both emotional and physical) to prove it. The last straw came when he tried to force you into bonding with him because an Alpha had just started working in your office. You had told him so many times that you weren't interested in such an archaic tradition; even though the real reason was because of the thought of spending the rest of your life with him made your blood run cold, and your refusal sent him into a rage, violently pinning you down and trying to mark you regardless of how much you kicked and screamed. He'd almost managed it too, until the sweet old lady next door had heard the commotion and was banging on the wall, threatening to call the police.

Wincing as you briefly touched the single incisor scar on your neck, you shook yourself off and raised your chin in determination to start anew, almost leaping up the steps to where your new super was calling and waving you over. Edward 'call me Eddie' Kenway had gone out on a limb for you here, and the last thing you wanted to do was keep him waiting. This particular apartment complex was the only one in the area that was in the price range for the money you had saved, and as a bonus, refused any unbonded Alphas as tenants. But when you told him that you only had the money for the deposit and a single months rent; not the two he was asking for, and you couldn't give him references as you'd never rented anything in your name before, plus you didn't have a job, he'd immediately turned you away.

You were at the bus stop and ready to try the next town over when you bumped into him again, his eyes glued to the vast purple and yellow marks that were peeking out from under the sleeves of your t-shirt; as you'd removed your jacket, taking you by the arm and marching you straight back to his office at the complex. He had spared you of having to tell him why you were in such a state thankfully, keeping nothing but professional as he got you to sign some paperwork and took the deposit and one month rent from you. Letting you off the second month did come with a catch, however. Firstly, you were going to be doing him a favour by clearing the communal garden so the tenants could use it again, and secondly, every waking second that wasn't spent doing that, you were looking for a job, which you hastily agreed to, of course.

"Well, nice to see you're on time, off to a good start. I'll give you a day to get settled in, alright? You can start work in the morning, at 8 am sharp."

Humming in the way of an acknowledgement, you mindlessly took the keys he was jingling in front of you and lowered your head so you could pay attention to what he was saying, but as much as you tried, you couldn't. You smelt whoever was coming down the stairs before even seeing them; it was weak, but you still picked it up, and your stomach was now doing rapid backflips because of it. Which were getting worse now the sweet source of cinnamon rolls and fresh-cut grass had revealed themselves, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably as he stood right next to you, or more precisely, towering over you, and began arguing with Eddie.

"Edward. Why are you raising our rent? The kitchen tap is still leaking, and the lock to our back bedroom window is broken again, amongst other things. Not to mention that the garden is still inaccessible even though we have been asking you for the past six months."

"Calm down lad. Nothing I can do about inflation, blame the government for that one. I'll be up with my tools when I can, and the garden will be sorted soon, thanks to the lass here. Shes just moved in below you, and agreed to help me fix up the place, ain't that right?"

You nodded furiously when Eddie patted you on the back, still refusing to look up from the keys you were nervously fiddling with as you tried to understand what the hell was going on. Your palms were sweaty, you had the beginnings of cramp in your lower belly, your chest was pounding as you'd just run a marathon, and no amount of deep breaths were calming you down. It was like the beginning symptoms of your heat, but you weren't due for at least two weeks, you'd made sure of that before you left home because you didn't want to be caught without a place to stay, as that would have been a _big_ problem. Since your ex had forced you to come off the suppressants that were helping you get through your unnaturally fierce heats, they had come back in overdrive, twice as bad as they had used to be, leaving you no choice but to lock yourself away for nearly a week for the sake of everyone's, and your safety. 

"Hey (name), c'mon now don't be rude. No one here will hurt you, I promise. This is Connor, he and his mate Jacob live right above you, sure they wouldn't mind you popping over for a cup of sugar or something."

Swallowing hard and rubbing your palm briefly across your jacket to get rid of some of the dampness, you slowly extended it towards your new neighbour as Eddie was right; the way you were behaving was coming across as ignorant, your mind going blank, not even remembering your name the second you made eye contact. You gasped as your surroundings gradually disappeared behind thick white clouds; the same kind you get on a winters day, and time seemed to have stopped when you felt a strange pulling sensation up your arm as he took your hand, leaving you frozen to the spot, unable to look away. You could feel your whole body warming up, starting in your chest and rippling outwards to your limbs, only for it to be quickly replaced with overwhelming anxiety and intrigue. Just as you managed to scramble together a shred of clarity and wonder if Connor was feeling the same thing, you were pulled out of your daze by loud coughing, the clouds dissipating as fast as they came, with Eddie staring at you with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, you pair okay? Look like you've seen a ghost. You know each other?"

You lowered your head quickly and shook it gently now whatever happened had gone away with Eddie's interruption, then promptly ran for the stairs while waving your arm behind you when Eddie shouted for you to wait so he could show you around, taking the steps two at a time as you _really_ needed to be alone right now. You slowed down when you came to the first floor so you could find your apartment, fumbling, and almost dropping your keys as you attempted to unlock the door, slamming it shut and slumping against it when you'd finally gotten in.

 _What. The. Fuck._ He smelled like a Beta, he behaved like a Beta, so why the hell did he have that effect on you? Confusing was a huge understatement. You knew that close contact with rutting Alphas could trigger Omegas, but he was neither of those, and that wasn't just heat symptoms you had. You'd never felt like that before, and your stomach was still twisted in knots as you rubbed your face then slapped it, trying to pull yourself together. Chalking it up to being, hungry, tired, and beyond stressed out at this moment in time, you dragged yourself up and gave yourself a tour of your new home. 

As promised, it was fully furnished but not entirely up to date as he hadn't gotten around to renovating this apartment yet; the stove itself looked like it was from the '70s, but you weren't about to complain, especially as Eddie had brought up a few extra things from storage that people had left behind, such as a small tv, a stereo, and microwave. The place was a little on the cosy side, the sofa taking up most of the space in your open plan kitchen/living room, but when you saw your bedroom, it more than made up for it. Aside from the double bed that was pretty much calling to you in the middle of the back wall, it was the reading nook that was almost as big as your mattress with three quarter length windows overlooking the harbour that kept your attention. Shrugging your shoulders and dropping your bag in the middle of the floor you walked over to the nook and knelt on the cushions, resting your palm on the window. The sun was just starting to set, casting an ethereal glow over the water, the waves having a soothing, hypnotic effect, adding to your fatigue. You grunted in exertion as you tried to open the window so you could go out onto the balcony, but as much as you heaved, it wouldn't budge. Sighing in defeat and hissing through your teeth when the edge of the wood started cutting into your fingertips, you gave up and made a mental note to ask Eddie to fix the broken latch; something you assumed you'd have to wait in line for, and grabbed the comforter off the end of the bed, wrapping it around yourself as you kicked off your shoes and curled into a small ball against the glass, staring out at the open sea.

You opened your eyes with a start and squealed when you fell from your balanced position on the edge of the bed, wincing when you landed on your knees with a hefty thud. Pushing the blanket from around your waist, you rolled onto your back and draped your arm over your eyes when you saw it was now light out, feeling more tired now than you did yesterday. Every time you closed your eyes, all you could see behind your lids was Connors face in perfect detail. Even though your meeting couldn't have been for more than a few seconds, every little thing was ingrained in your memory:- The light scar under his right eye across his cheekbone, the few wisps of hair that rested against his forehead, refusing to stay back in his ponytail, and even the colour of his eyes, hazel, with a darker brown ring framing them. He was attractive, scratch that, **very** attractive, but after what you'd just been through the last thing you needed to be doing was pursuing a man. You needed to fix your life first, get settled in and at least find a job, _then_ maybe you'd consider it. But that wasn't going to happen with you sprawled out on the floor and staring up at the ceiling.

Rolling over and pushing yourself up to standing, you knew you should start by at least showering and getting a change of clothes, clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth when you pushed the bathroom door open, realising that you didn't have anything to wash with. Grabbing just your purse out of your rucksack as you didn't fancy lugging it around with you, you checked twice to make sure that the door was locked and headed down the corridor to the stairs, hoping that at least one shop would be open at seven in the morning.

Thinking it was best to ask someone who knew the area where to go; as you didn't fancy getting lost in a strange new town, you gently knocked on the office door that had a 'Super(man)' sign on it, gingerly pushing it open when you heard loud snoring coming from inside, cocking your head when you saw your landlord sat in his chair, passed out with his face buried in his arms on the desk and an empty spirit bottle beside him. One part of you said you shouldn't wake him, but looking closer you thought that he couldn't possibly be comfortable like that, and now you were paying attention you could hear a faint beeping coming from around his waist area, from what you presumed was his phone going off.

"Um, Mister Kenway? Eddie? Sorry to wake you..." You mumbled as you shook his shoulder.

In a natural reaction you jumped back and raised your arms in a defensive position when he sat up with a start and yelled 'piss off ya stupid brats', but your moment of anxiety soon dissipated when he looked around in a half-asleep daze and gave you a dopey grin, completely unaware that he had a post-it stuck to his head.

"Frightened me there lass, thought you were one of those kids that's been tagging my walls. What's up?"

"You always sleep in your office?" You chuckled as you pulled the sticky paper off his brow and handed it to him.

"Sometimes, if I gotta be up early for... Shit! Is that the time?!"

Pressing yourself against the wall when he went into full-blown panic mode and, started flinging stuff around in what was already a chaotic office in search of something, you flashed him an amused smirk when he tugged out a tackle box from underneath a mound of paperwork and picked up a disassembled fishing pole, not understanding why he was getting so worked up about a hobby.

"The fish will be there all day you know," you laughed.

"Ah, but you don't know my mate's (name), last one there buys the beers tonight, and I ain't losing again. Walk and talk lass, walk and talk."

You'd almost forgotten why you were there in the first place as he ushered you out of the office and locked the door behind him, literally pace walking so you could keep up with his stride as he made his way down the steps, and in the direction of the local fishing spot which you passed on the way here yesterday.

"Is there anywhere open so I can get groceries? Plus you haven't told me what you wanted me to do today, with the garden?"

Almost crashing into the back of him when he came to an abrupt stop, you let out a small 'oof when he dumped the tackle box in your arms; wondering if he was using bricks as bait, staring at the crumpled envelope that he put in your hand after rummaging in his pocket for a second, then taking the box back off you.

"Glad you reminded me, nearly forgot! There's a list of things you'll need to get in there, plus some cash. Make sure you get receipts for it all yeah? Take that road there, keep going straight until you reach Quincys Market, will take you about twenty minutes and have everything you need. Oh, and (name)? Good luck."

'Okaaaaaaaay...' You thought as he ran across the road and out of sight. Shrugging your shoulders and walking off in the direction he'd pointed to, now wondering what you'd gotten yourself into that required good luck.

Thankfully, the place did have everything you needed; including some essential food items as well as the contents of the list, and after a quick breakfast at the bakery you were now ladened with seven heavy shopping bags, struggling to get the main door of the complex open.

"Here, I got it."

You almost dropped everything when an arm came around you and grabbed the handle to the door, turning around startled when you were faced with a burly man wearing greasy overalls, a beanie, and had a lovely English accent, trying not to scrunch up your nose because he absolutely reeked of fish. Mentally scolding yourself for being so jumpy, you took a step back so he could open the door, nodding in thanks and sighing in relief when you got in, putting down three of the bags outside Eddie's office.

"You must be the new neighbour that I've heard so much about. I'm Jacob, sorry about the smell, hazard of the job."

Smiling sheepishly as you knew now you hadn't quite managed to conceal the nauseous look on your face, you shook his hand briefly now that you had a free one, then rearranging the bags so you wouldn't be walking lopsided.

"(Name), nice to meet you. Jacob...jacob..." you mumbled, suddenly remembering where you'd heard the name. "You live above me with Connor, right? You have a job rolling around in fish guts?" you smirked.

"That's me. You're not far off, mechanic actually, fixing up the trawlers. Sometimes it involves going down into where the cargos kept. You just gonna leave those there?"

After Jacob had offered to watch the bags while you took your groceries to your apartment, you declined his offer of helping you carry the supplies to the garden as your nose couldn't take any more of the lingering stench, your jaw dropping to the floor the same time as the bags when you made it to the courtyard, and the garden. The term 'garden' was used very loosely in this situation, regretting saying yes as you stumbled into a thicket of weeds; some of which came up to nearly waist height, hoping that you'd either been magically teleported to the Amazon or were having a nightmare. Two large trees at the back were overgrown that much that their branches hung so low that they would be touching the ground if they could, thistles and thorns coming from either side had met in the middle and created a 'weed wall' about halfway down, and the grass... You'd need a search party sending out if you were going to venture any more than a foot further. You were grateful that you'd kept your jeans and a long-sleeved top on when you tried to create space so you could figure out where to start, the brambles already catching you as you tipped out the first bag; which had refuse sacks and gardening gloves in, onto what you guessed was a patio tile that you found underfoot. Sighing as there wasn't any point in complaining that you'd been screwed over, you pulled on a set of gloves and picked up the roll of sacks, calling Eddie every swear word you could think of under your breath.

Come mid-afternoon you were now sweating buckets, stopping and standing back for a moment to see how far you'd gotten. Even though you'd filled nearly a dozen sacks, it looked like you'd barely touched it, if anything it seemed worse now it had been disturbed and all the branches had sprung up. Just as you were pondering about finishing for today and getting a nice, early start in the morning when it wasn't so hot out, you spun around frantically on the spot when you were sure you heard someone whisper your name right next to your ear but other than a few birds that were pecking at the ground now you'd churned up some soil, you were alone. You couldn't have imagined it; you'd heard it clear as day, freaking out when you heard it again, louder this time. Turning on your heels, you ran back inside as fast as you could; ignoring Eddie shouting after you when you passed him in the lobby, taking the steps two at a time, not slowing until you reached your apartment. Slamming the door shut and triple-checking the locks, you slumped down in the middle of the floor, drawing up and hugging your knees, trying to convince yourself that you weren't going crazy.

The next few days passed incident-free; although you couldn't shift a nagging feeling in the back of your mind as if you'd lost something, and you were getting into a good routine of starting just as the sun was coming up, making progress faster than you'd planned.

"Well, would you look at that! Got a bit of a green thumb there have you lass?"

Stopping mowing the lawn with a rusty, manual thing that you'd found buried deep in the bushes, you glanced over your shoulder and grinned when you saw Eddie stood on the patio and admiring your handiwork, but your smugness soon dropped; as fast as your gaze to the ground in fact, when Jacob came up behind him, followed by Connor. You hadn't seen Connor since first meeting him at the beginning of the week, and you'd almost forgotten about your strange reaction to him, but now he was close to you, you could feel the heat rising in your face and your belly cramping up slightly, which you managed to conceal by crouching down and pretending to re-tie your shoe.

"Doing all of this has got to be worth more than one month's rent," you grinned, hoping they didn't notice your hissing through your teeth when another wave of ache hit you.

"Don't push your luck; you should be kissing my boots for what I've done for you. Most wouldn't have bothered. Anyway, Connor here has something to ask you."

Scowling at Eddie's smirk, you managed to stand up; albeit with a bit of effort when Jacob pushed Connor towards you, but like yourself, he seemed hesitant to come too close, and you had to strain your ears to hear him when he spoke timidly, holding up several paper envelopes so you could see them, which you now recognised as seed packets.

"I was wondering, now there is space, if it is not too much trouble of course, that perhaps, maybe..."

"Oh, bloody hell man, what's wrong with you today? You're acting like you've never spoken to a girl before! He wants to know if he can plant some seeds. Fine by me, as long as he doesn't get in your way of course."

One part of you was screaming _no!_ , especially after what happened last time, but a part of you, a big part was saying yes, nodding at Eddie before you even realised what you were doing. You bit your bottom lip when Jacob and Eddie made their excuses and left you to it, thinking that your really should say something, instead of standing there like a wet rag and staring at everywhere but in Connors direction.

"Um, what seeds are they? Most of the grounds hard as rock so I think you might struggle."

"They are flowers and herbs for cooking with. Is here alright?" 

You held your breath when he slowly walked past you and pointed to a patch that was now completely cleared of rubble and weeds, but your efforts were futile as you still caught his scent briefly, the spicy aroma making your stomach do cartwheels again. But this time he smelled slightly different. Stronger perhaps? Muskier definitely, your mouth watering as the slight breeze was now blowing from him to you, as if it knew what was going on, taunting you.

"Thank you (name). I shall not get in your way," Connor mumbled softly when all you could do was nod.

The way he said your name sent a shiver down your spine and goosebumps erupt on your arm, your eyes widening as soon as it hit your ears and it dragged you back to your first day working out here when you'd half convinced yourself that you needed a stint in the looney bin. Thinking you were just paranoid, you picked up the mower that was by your feet and carried on with your work, trying to stay as far away from Connor as you could so you could try and retain just a shred of concentration.

Your plan didn't work, however, as Connor was moving a damned sight faster than you were, working his way down the side of the garden and planting his seeds at a rapid pace, already three quarters of the way down and you hadn't even got to the end yet. What made matters worse, is that as he had been wearing a white shirt and hadn't wanted it to get dirty, he had taken it off, leaving him naked from the waist up. You couldn't stop yourself from stealing little glances whenever he wasn't looking in your direction, your eyes drifting over the firm muscles of his arms and back, imagining what it would be like to run your hands over them, feeling them flex under your fingertips, and it was having a very inconvenient effect on you. That, teamed with the persistent nagging feeling that he'd been watching you had you moving at a snail's pace, but at least there was one thing you could fix right now. You had been running over and over in your head about how to ask him for the past half an hour, but everything had sounded so stupid, so you had decided to just come out with whatever your brain conjured up at the time, feeling light-headed and wringing your hands as you took several steps closer to him.

"Connor? On Tuesday, did you call for me? While I was out here?"

You were starting to feel dizzy when Connor stood from where he was crouched and took a step towards you with a confused look on his face, similar to if you were drunk, swaying on the spot and feeling hot and hazy inside.

"I did not? I have been out of town the past few days for work; I arrived back today. You do not look well, are you alright?"

Everything around you was spinning now, and you reached out for something to grab hold of when you stumbled, but with nothing around you almost fell to the floor until Connor dove forward and caught you in his arms, holding you against him until you regained your balance. The second you were in his embrace a weird, extreme clarity washed over you, and most of your symptoms subsided, as if you were sick, and Connor was the only cure. You could feel how fast his heart was beating against your cheek, and like yours, his breaths were shallow and rapid. And his scent, oh god his scent. You inhaled deeply against his skin and let it out slowly, savouring the warm headiness and soothing aroma, tensing up when between your legs started to throb and tingle. Daring to look up, you saw that Connor was looking down at you, not with concern, but something darker, more, feral. As you hadn't felt him move, he must have been doing it the entire time, and you should have been scared, but you weren't. If anything it had the opposite effect on you, you felt safe, like you belonged, and now aroused; squirming at the wetness of your pants, and it was taking everything you had not to throw yourself to the floor and spread your legs for him. You swallowed hard as something in the back of your mind whispered _Alpha_ , pushing yourself out of his grasp when a surge of cramp, twice as bad as last time overwhelmed you, making you nearly double over and cry out in agony.

"I-I'm sorry, I've got to go," you whined, pressing your hand against your stomach as you turned.

"(Name), please, do not leave!"

It was difficult, already mourning the loss of his touch as you stepped away, but you ignored Connors pleas and pace walked up the garden and back into the complex, crawling more than walking the path to your apartment, throwing yourself onto your bed and curling into a little ball without even bothering to get undressed.

It took you the rest of the day and all night to calm yourself down after your little _episode_. Apprehensive about going out again as you got showered and changed, you forced yourself out the door as you knew that the roof over your head depended on you carrying on, and despite your emotions, and hormones wreaking havoc every time you were near a certain someone, you actually quite liked living here. Your progress was just as slow as yesterdays because you were on tenterhooks; watching the courtyard like a hawk in case Connor came back in, and it wasn't long before you were put out of your misery, almost relieved when he walked down to where you were with determination, which waned when he got a few feet from where you were, not daring to come any closer.

"(Name) we need to discuss this. Something is happening, and I do not understand it. I am not sure if you are the same, but there are dreams, I-"

Connor was cut off by Jacob calling over and waving cheerfully at you, wearing shorts, shirt and sunglasses, definitely dressed better for the weather than you were, his flip flops clacking against his heels as he half jogged across the grass, and offered you each a bottle of water that he was carrying with him.

"Thought you could do with this, it's a scorcher today!"

Taking your gloves off and gratefully accepting a bottle as you were somewhat parched, you drank half of its contents in just a few swallows, frowning as you screwed the top back on as Connor hadn't even touched his, far too busy glaring at Jacob for what you assumed was because he'd interrupted you, but Jacob so far hadn't noticed. 

"I'm going to catch some sun as it's my day off, that okay? Blimey, they look like they hurt. Make sure you put some cream on them, so they don't get infected."

As soon as Jacob caught your free hand to examine the scratches that the thorns had caused through your gloves, you heard a low growl followed by a snarl come from beside you, with Connor lunging at Jacob faster than you could blink and knocking him flat on his back, straddling over his legs and drawing his fist back, ready to punch.

"Do not touch her!"

You didn't know what to do, other than stand there frozen to the spot, staring wide-eyed at Connors fist that was shaking in rage before he suddenly relaxed, clambering up and running off without saying a word or even looking at either of you.

"What the fuck was that about?! Good job he walked away, I was just about to rip him a new one, jumping me like that! We are so going to have words later. You know what's up with him lately?"

You were lying when you regained your faculties and shook your head softly; also extending a hand to help Jacob up, you knew _exactly_ why he behaved like that because you were feeling the same. You had barely stopped your knee jerk reaction of grabbing Connors arm when Jacob reached for you, it wasn't jealousy or possessiveness, but fierce protection, something that you wouldn't, or couldn't explain, no matter how hard you tried. Collapsing to your knees and doubling over in pain as you were caught off guard this time, you squeezed your legs together in trying to hide the veritable fountain of slick seeping into your jeans, but you knew it was useless, and unless Jacob was blind and had no sense of smell, he knew what was going on. 

"Oh, god. Well, that answers a few questions. You need a hand?" Jacob mumbled with pity lacing his voice, helping you up when you nodded with a pathetic whine. "Don't worry love, I won't tell anyone, although I'm guessing most here will already know. Let's get you some privacy, hey?"

It was night by the time you awoke, or rather you were woken by loud banging and yelling coming from above you, groaning and rolling to the floor as you didn't want your bed to get any wetter than it already was. Every bit of clothing you had on was drenched in either sweat or slick, and they felt like sandpaper against your skin, pulling and kicking everything off as fast as you could, using your dresser to help get you up to standing. Using the walls for support, you stumbled into your living room, and even though each step was more painful than the previous, you had to get to the front door, securely locking it before heading to the kitchen, in desperate need of water. The last time someone visited you while you were in heat you'd nearly broken their arm; and even though it was your so-called best friend trying to convince you to let your ex help you through your heat and probably deserved it, you couldn't in good conscience take that risk again. 

After downing two pint glasses of water and filling up a third, you barely made it back to your bedroom after nearly slipping on the x-rated version of a 'snail trail' of slick you'd left in your wake, opting to sit on the floor instead of destroying any more of your furniture, resting your head on the cushions of the nook and trying to get comfortable. Air. You needed air. It was stifling in here, the humidity making you feel a hundred times worse than you already did, using what little energy you still had to drag yourself up zombie style, and closer to the window. The second you went to rip the damned thing off its hinges if necessary, the yelling started upstairs again, followed by a smashing of something that made you jump, and stare up at the ceiling. You had no idea what was going on, but at the same time Connors scent wafted down and hit you like a ton of bricks, it was so much more potent this time, making your chest and stomach clench up, and before you knew what you were doing, you were reaching out, begging in your mind for him to come to you. There was no doubt in your mind anymore, he **was** an Alpha, regardless of what anyone else said or thought, and it provided you with some sense of calm that he must be as confused as you right now.

Being with someone to get through your heats was something you had always refused to do, for so many reasons ranging from, there was no way you were going to be taken advantage of, to, everyone regardless of gender repulsed you during this time, but this was so different. You wanted him. You _needed_ him. You felt like there was a part of you missing, and only he could complete you. It was unfamiliar territory, and as you'd only met him a week ago it frightened you a bit, but as soon as you laid eyes on him, you knew, even though you didn't want to admit it. You always thought it was rubbish, the concept of soulmates; dismissing it as idle gossip, but now, you understood, which is why you were banging on the window with your fists after trying to get it open, but it still wouldn't move, resting your forehead on the glass as you wiped away the tears streaming down your face.

**Connor/Jacob Pov**

"Will you just calm the fuck down!"

Jacob backed away from Connor when he picked up another vase and threatened to throw it, raising his arms to protect his face when it smashed against the wall, mere inches from his head was.

"You do not know! How could you know?! Let me go to her!"

Turning around quickly, Jacob slammed the bedroom door shut and used a chair to wedge the handle when Connor went to lunge at him again, rubbing his face and cursing when there was a loud knock at the front door. Even though he knew who it was going to be, he opened the door just a fraction, wincing when he saw Eddie stood in front of him, red in the face and with a seething expression.

"You think I'm stupid, Frye? How long's this been going on for?!"

"How longs what-"

Eddie barged in and pulled out his phone, ready to call 911 when he saw the state of the apartment, which now looked like either a herd of stampeding rhino or a tornado had stormed through it, half the things destroyed and beyond repair.

"You know exactly what," Eddie hissed as he poked Jacob in the chest forcefully. "You've both been here since you were kids, how long have you been hiding that he's an Alpha?!"

"He's not! Well, he wasn't, this is the first time. He's obviously presented late, I wouldn't hide shit like that I swear."

"Jeysus christ! No wonder he's so aggressive. You should've said something to me when he first started going off on one. You Beta's just don't get it do ya? If an Alpha or an Omega get suppressed for too long, natural or chemical, they can fucking die if they don't get what they need! It ain't helping that the new lass is in heat either, but we can't let him get to her, she's been through enough."

Jacob stared at the bedroom door with a deep frown creasing his brow; trying his best not to imagine what was going on in there as Connor had gone very quiet and also wondering what Eddie was going on about regarding you, grasping the upturned table and setting it straight in an attempt to make the place look half decent again.

"So it's that girl that's changed him? You're not calling the coppers, are you?! You're an Alpha, you know what he's going through!"

Pacing across the living room concerned when Eddie dialled a number and held a finger up to shush him, Jacob stopped and flexed his fists when he didn't get a reply, anger welling up inside him as Eddie was supposed to be a friend as well as their landlord, and he at least thought he would understand.

"Exactly! Which is why you need to shut up cos I know what I'm talking about. Now calm your tits, Frye, I'm calling someone who can help- Hi, Anne? It's Eddie, Eddie Kenway. Listen, I need a favour. I need you to send over your best, as in, right now. Yes, it's an emergency..."

Connor slumped against the wall breathless, grabbing the towel next to him to wipe the sticky strands dripping from his hand. No matter how many times he relieved himself; which was close to double digits, his cock wouldn't go down, nor were his urges satisfied. He couldn't think straight, his skin was burning to the touch, and even though he knew he should be ashamed of the way he'd acted today, he felt no remorse. There was only one thing that mattered, one person that mattered and being locked in here, away from you was torture. He could hear you crying, calling out for him, and it was ripping his heart in two that he couldn't go to you, take care of you and make all of the pain go away. The need to drive his newly formed knot inside you and fill you up with his seed was overwhelming, and he began scouring around for something he could use as a weapon; to fight his way out of here if he must, he would do **anything** to get to you. 

When he'd eventually settled on picking up the leg of a broken chair, he sat back on his haunches and sniffed the air for a moment, his lips curling into a snarl as a timid knock came from the door, and it opened slowly, readying himself to barge past Edward when he poked his head into view.

"Connor, mate, I'm here to help. Just stay calm-"

"I have had enough of being told to stay calm! I do not want to hurt you, but I will if you do not let me out," Connor growled with such conviction, it made Eddie raise his hands to protect himself if needed.

"Can't do that. But I'd like you to meet someone. This is Lucy; she'll make everything all better."

Connor cocked his head when Edward guided a pretty, but very timid young woman through the door, getting up slowly, stalking like the way hunting prey and closing the gap until he was a mere foot away, gritting his teeth loudly as he watched her eyes widen, and she was now shaking like a leaf. An Omega about to come into her heat, she was right to be scared with the way Connor was leering over her, but one sniff and he screwed his nose up and backed away, glaring with all of the hatred in the world at Edward for even trying to tempt him with somebody else, least of all a person he'd obviously paid for to be there.

"Get. Out. Get out now!" Connor roared, turning around and using the piece of chair he still had to smash the only intact picture frame on the wall.

The girl didn't need telling twice, yelping and running back the way she came in, the front door slamming the same time Eddie did with the bedroom door, throwing Jacob a concerned look while rubbing his temples.

Connor threw the stick across the room with a depressed sigh and sat on the edge of the bed while glancing at the shattered pieces of mirror on the floor, trying to ignore the hurt that was welling up inside. No wonder that poor girl had been scared of him; he barely recognised the person staring back. His features had changed, amongst other things. It wasn't the cool, calm and collected reflection that he was used to seeing every day of his life, more resembling a wild beast, bloodshot and darkened eyes, features twisted in determination, ready to pounce on anyone who dared get in his way. He'd given up trying to make sense of things, not that he could at this moment anyway, unable to concentrate on anything other than the deep-seated need for you that had been growing stronger over the past week. Everything he did or anyone he spoke to, all he could see was your face, even in his dreams, you were the only one there. What had confused him the most was when you'd asked if he shouted for you. What he'd kept to himself, was that he _had_ , waking from a disturbing nightmare that you were being chased by a faceless man, but the kicker was, he was a hundred miles from home. After your initial meeting, he knew that you were special, and although what he'd turned into was unexpected, it wasn't unwelcome. He always knew that there was something not quite right as he was growing up, he'd felt caged, like something was blocking his true nature, and as if it was fate, you were the one to free him. The voices coming from the next room that was still debating their next step now sounded muffled as Connor got up and gazed out the window; the sounds of your laboured breathing while you slept drowning out everything else, glancing behind himself with a smirk when as soon as he rested his arm on the frame, it gave way and creaked wide open.

"I am coming, Omega..." He whispered.

Grabbing your glass of water when you awoke with a start, you dunked your hand in it and flicked the water all over your face and neck, sighing when it felt like it evaporated the second it made contact with you. You considered taking a shower to wash off the slick that was becoming sticky as it dried, but you dismissed it quickly as one, you'd be covered again in minutes anyway, and two, it was waaaaaay too much effort to move right now. Hoping that an orgasm or five would help you get back to sleep as you were at the point of desperation now, you laid back with your knees bent and closed your eyes, easily creating yourself a fantasy of Connor being here next to you, and it was his hand sliding through your crease and rubbing your clit, trying not to get the fresh surge of slick dripping from you on your fingers, as you needed more friction than you were currently getting. You were moving more frantically now, no working up or dragging it out; you needed release, plain and simple if you were to get through the night without climbing the walls.

Opening your eye a slither as you heard a soft thud next to you, you blinked rapidly as you weren't sure if you could trust your vision when you saw Connor crouched down on your balcony and staring at you with his mouth agape, slowing in your ministrations but not stopping when he rested his hand on the glass, your agonising need for him making any shred of dignity you had left crumble and disintegrate.

"Connor," you whimpered, half convinced you were in a heat fuelled delirium. "I was calling for you, did you hear me? Help me, p-please, I need you."

"I heard you Omega, they could not keep us apart. Let me in, I will take care of you, I promise."

Connor was struggling to refrain from shoving his hand down his still unzipped jeans as you closed your legs around your hand and rocked them back and forth coyly, watching your thighs slip easily over each other from the amount of slick you were producing to make your body ready for him, any reason or logic long since forgotten, only the lust-filled need remaining.

"(Name) please!" Connor begged.

"I-I can't, it won't open."

Sweat was seeping from your every pore now, Connors bedraggled state had you writhing in a puddle of your bodily fluids, entirely at the mercy of your heat. He was so close, yet so far away. Everything about him had your heart pounding and your hormones raging:- the rise and fall of his chest as he panted at the escalating smell of your heat, the ravenous look in his eyes as they savoured every detail of your frame, his body that was glistening with exertion under the moonlight. As if someone had read your mind to discover your perfect man, and they created him just for you.

"Alpha..." You cried, attempting to get up but your weak, jelly-filled limbs refused to cooperate.

Upon hearing your silky voice call him by his true presentation, Connor let out a bellowing roar and grabbed the lip of the window; pulling with all of his might, gritting his teeth as the wood cracked and splintered, eventually giving way, and now there was nothing left between you. Ducking down so he could fit through, he half-rolled into your apartment and scooped you up in his arms, pressing your head against his chest, content to hold you for a moment, and breathe in your scent.

As soon as Connor touched you, it brought instant relief, like getting to scratch an itch that you hadn't been able to reach, your body allowing itself to relax slightly. But your mild reprieve didn't last long, growing impatient as your craving to be filled outweighed any discomfort you might have had, tilting your head up demurely as your Omega instincts took over.

"Alpha," you purred, stroking his cheek with your fingertips.

Connor wasted no more time and raised you against him so his mouth could meet yours; the sudden movement making your teeth clash, but after a moment of sloppy kissing you both found your rhythm, your body igniting as he brushed his tongue over yours eagerly, and full of passion.

"(Name)," he mumbled against your lips in between kisses. "The things I wish to do to you... for you..."

Having never allowed yourself to succumb to your natural desires before you were more than happy, and very willing to let him take charge, wriggling on his lap provocatively as if to say _'Well, what the hell are you waiting for?'_ , not feeling in the slightest bit ashamed that you were taking advantage of your presentation, and what you were doing to him. You shivered in delight when he assertively spread your legs and, pushed your hand that was still between them out of the way to prove a point, _he_ would be doing that, not you, trailing his fingers up your slippery thigh and bringing them to his nose, inhaling deeply with a choked grunt. He hadn't even done anything to you yet, but that small gesture had your walls clenching around nothing and slick pouring from you in rivulets, something that didn't go unnoticed by Connor, who immediately slid out from underneath you and turned you; so you were laying on your back with your legs dangling off the cushions, crouching on the floor and dragging his tongue down your thighs like he was licking up a melting ice cream on a sunny day.

Without any warning, he pushed his face between your legs and went to the source of what was driving him crazy, making you gasp out a wanton cry and grab his hair with both hands as he sucked your swollen lips, tightening your grip when he held onto your sides firmly and resumed his lapping motion against your clit. Keeping still wasn't easy as Connor lavished every ounce of his attention to where you needed it the most, each flick of his tongue sending shards of inconceivable bliss which you reacted to by bucking up your hips, unaware that you were shifting up on the slip 'n slide version of your nook until your head was right next to the open window, and a gentle, much needed breeze was whipping over your skin. Several expletives tore from you when he closed his lips around your throbbing clitoris and sucked hard, vaguely aware that anyone still outside this time of night could have heard you, but zero fucks were given when you gazed down to see Connors reaction to your increased writhing; which was raising to kneeling so you were now balancing on your shoulders, and shoving his hand down his unzipped jeans, half drawing out his solid length and pumping frantically. His muffled groans vibrating against you and, the misty view of a hot-blooded Alpha jerking off while he was eating you like a man possessed had you teetering on the brink of ecstasy, just managing a shrieking cry of his name as your orgasm exploded inside of you, loosening your death grip on his hair and showering him with well deserved, adoring praise as his body stiffened, and he shot thick ropes of come all over the cushions beside you. 

Your blurry vision clearing now you were marginally sated for a moment, you bit back a snigger when you saw that Connor was absolutely covered in your _appreciation_ ; slick dripping down his chest and onto the carpet, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest, quite the opposite in fact when he slumped down on his side next to you with a dazed smirk; your assumption of this being his first rut taking a toll on him physically, snuggling up to you and caressing every part of your skin he could reach.

"Eddie's going to kill us if he finds out about this mess," you hummed, using your foot to help Connor kick off his jeans as if you'd done it a million times before.

"I think he is more concerned with the damage I caused upstairs. He and Jacob locked me in my bedroom to keep me away from you. It was not a wise decision."

Your eyebrows shot to the roof, and a fit of giggles started as you created a reenactment of Jacob and Eddie 'cockblocking' Connor in your head; wishing you were a fly on the wall during _that_ , abruptly stopping when you were picked up, carried to your bed and laid on your side; glad for somewhere a little less viscous, a spark reigniting inside you when he lay behind you in a half spooning embrace with his arm propping himself up and you could feel his cock pulsing against your folds, gazing down on you with what could only be described, as pure sin.

"I am not done with you yet, Omega."

What came out of your mouth was unintelligible as he slowly pushed his tip inside you; filling you up at the same unhurried pace, allowing you to both savour the stretching and squeezing of your walls against his length that you had been waiting for all night. But that was going to be the last moment of gentleness you were getting it seemed, as his dampened scent grew more potent as his eyes fluttered shut briefly, the dark irises when he opened them conveying that this was going to be hot, hard and dirty, and you were already panting in anticipation. You clutched onto his arm that was holding your leg when he drew his pelvis back to pull his length almost all the way out, and when he thrust his groin forward, driving deep into you, it was impossible to hold back a loud, ecstatic wail that echoed around the room and into the night sky. _Yesssssssssss!_ every pore of your body was singing with each glorious thrust, the way his length was dragging across your g spot was perfection in itself and had your stomach aching for more already. Connor cupped your breast and dug his finger and thumb either side of your nipple, plucking it hard and adding exquisite pleasure-pain to the delicious tingling that was already consuming you, making you beg for his knot and everything else you were already receiving with extreme vigour, Connors eagerness to please you outshining his determination from before.

Turning your head fully with every intention of kissing him, as soon as your gaze locked an overpowering feeling of joy and contentment surged through you, tearing down any barriers that you'd put up to protect yourself from any more hurt. You didn't need them anymore, did you? A moment of panic wedged itself in the back of your mind, almost ruining your fervent coupling. _Is this a one-sided thing? Were you just convenient? A downtrodden Omega who happened to be in the proximity of a late-developing Alpha?_ Your self-doubt must have been apparent to your lover as his hand snaked its way up your body until he reached your neck, closing around it and squeezing with just enough pressure to restrict your air in a true Alpha act of dominance, hovering his mouth over yours without breaking eye contact.

" **My** Omega," he growled, closing the distance and kissing you so profoundly that a fresh gush of slick poured from you, no doubt drenching his cock.

Lightheadedness enveloped you and intensified every good feeling when his grip on your throat tightened just that little bit more, choking out half moans and eyes rolling to the back of your head when your entire body seized up, arching off the bed as a white-hot light flashed before you, and your climax exploded inside you, all tension liberated in that one glorious moment. You were grateful he slowed down when you came as you thought that you might pass out, greedily swallowing down air when his mouth broke away from yours, babbling all sorts of incoherent nonsense against his cheek.

"My Omega," he said in a low, urgent rasp.

Everything suddenly became very clear as he released your neck so he could wrap his arm around your waist and gain better leverage; you knew what you wanted. You couldn't imagine being with anybody else after this, just the thought of not being by his side had you almost crying. Clasping his hand and twining your fingers with his, you tilted your chin up when he began nuzzling into your neck, repeating over and over in your mind what you wanted him to do to you, hoping that words weren't needed, and true to your longing, they weren't. His body stiffened, you could feel his knot beginning to swell inside you, and his thrusts became more unbridled as you felt his teeth sink into your neck with a muffled groan, the moment he pierced your skin you were almost drowned in emotion:- happiness, trust, confusion, but most of all, love, all accompanied with a vivid picture in your head, of you.

It was of when you and Connor first met, but you remembered it very differently. Your palms were sweating, your brows were knitted because of the cramp in your belly, and you were sure your face resembled one of those shocked looking blow-up sex dolls that could be bought on the internet. But in Connors mind, you were beautiful, a shimmering aura surrounding you that made you look almost ethereal, and the deep yearning as he gazed upon your face made your already quickened heart beat faster. The image faded as Connor released his mouth with a guttural sigh and lapped up the drip of blood that was trickling down to your collarbone, kissing you hard with copper tasting lips he went rigid and began shaking, his knot swelling and locking the two of you together as he pumped you full of his hot seed, climaxing gently with him in sympathy, your walls fluttering and clenching around him to milk him of every last, sweet drop. Twice you uttered his name after he collapsed breathlessly on your arm; raising his head on the third, stroking his cheek affectionately with the back of your hand now he looked utterly exhausted, both sighing in contentment when he peppered lazy kisses across your shoulder.

"I have never been this tired before. Is it normal?"

"I wouldn't know," you smirked. "It's a first for me too, during a heat I mean."

Stifling back a yawn when Connor readjusted his arms, so you were now wrapped in his embrace and nestled as close as humanly possible against him, you closed your eyes and considered asking for some details about what happened upstairs, but your thoughts were rudely interrupted by a banging on your front door, followed by Eddie yelling at the top of his lungs.

**"(Name), (Name)! Are you okay? Is Connor in there with you?!"**

"I'm good! We're okay!" You called back before he broke the door down. "Very, very good..." You added in a lower tone when Connor gave you a gentle squeeze and kissed the back of your head.

**"Thank fuck for that! Connor you big bastard, you better not have smashed up her apartment too or so help me god."**

You both vibrated with silent laughter when you peered over to the nook and saw it was covered entirely in slick, sweat and splooge, not to mention the window that was only worthy of being firewood now, you winced when you thought about how much it would cost to get repaired, as you still didn't have a job. Not replying to Eddie must have spoken volumes because you could now hear him pacing along the corridor and mumbling to himself, no doubt wondering whether to kick you both out for creating such havoc.

**"Technically it's not your faults, but don't you think you're getting off easy. I'm guessing you pair did the right thing? Connor, you can kiss your deposit goodbye. (Name), when you've finished the garden, there's a terrace on the roof that needs fixing up. See you in the morning."**

At the mention of the garden, another of Connors thoughts suddenly appeared in your head, of you and him naked and intimately entwined at the bottom of it, under the canopy of the trees where you were hidden from sight.

"Ooooh, I like that idea, hopefully I'll get away with not cutting them back," You giggled, surprised, but with a twinge of excitement stirring inside you that he was thinking of things like that even though you were still stuck together from your first session.

"I am not done with you yet, my Omega..."


End file.
